


Bazen. Engelleyemezsin...

by grklgrksz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grklgrksz/pseuds/grklgrksz
Summary: Bazı şeyler için doğru zaman, aslında doğru olduğuna inandığımız zaman mıdır?





	1. Başlarken...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bazı şeyler için doğru zaman, aslında doğru olduğuna inandığımız zaman mıdır?

 

Bazı şeyler için doğru zaman, aslında doğru olduğuna inandığımız zaman mıdır?

Kai lise aşkını, üniversite aşkına kaptıran şanssız bir doktor sadece...

Lay ise...Aşkı, üniversitede beğendiği çocuğun arkadaşında bulan şanssız bir doktor.

Bazı şeyler değişir ya da değişmelidir.


	2. Bölüm 01

**2014 Temmuz**

Kai, omuzları düşmüş, ümidinin son kırıntılarını da kıpırtısız yatan soluk bedenin başucunda bırakmış, kumral adama baktı.  _“Eskiden ne kadar mutluydu”_  diye düşündü.  _“En son ne zaman güldü acaba. O olay sonrasında acısız bir tebessümü oldu mu ya da…”_

Her şey Lay’in yıllık izninde kardeşinin düğünü için Çin’e gitmesiyle başladı. Belki de bitti…

**2013 Temmuz**

Telaşlı adam hem telefonla konuşup hem de unuttuğu bir şey var mı diye valizini kontrol ediyordu.

_“Gelmene gerek yok sevgilim._

_Merak etme sadece 5 gün, sonra yine duyacaksın o sevdiğin kokuyu._

_Şimdi kapatmam lazım, taksi geldi._

_Ben de seni seviyorum. Hayır, havaalanına gelmene gerek yok dedim._

_Bebeğim beni dinliyor musun? Gelme lütfen._

_Toplantıda iyi şanslar. Babana karşı şansa ihtiyacın olacaktır._

_Seni seviyorum.”_

Lay, duyduğu korna sesiyle valizini alıp evden çıktı. Yaptığı konuşmaya rağmen erkek arkadaşının onu dinlemeyip havaalanına geleceğini adı gibi biliyordu. Bu hep böyle olurdu. Genç adam aklına koyduğu her neyse, ne yapıp edip onu gerçekleştirirdi. 2. yılını doldurmak üzere oldukları ilişkileri boyunca bu hep böyle olmuştu. Aslında doğru olan da buydu belki, bu şekilde ailesinin bu ilişkiye itiraz etmeye gücü kalmamış, mecburen kabullenmiş gibi yapmak zorunda kalmışlardı.

Lay uzun süredir Çin’e gidememişti. Sevgilisinin de onunla gelmesini, ailesiyle yakınlaşmasını gerçekten istiyordu. Ama şartlar bunun için mümkün değildi. Şirketin en önemli ikinci adamının sevgilisi olmak bazen yalnız tatil yapmayı ve isteklerden ödün vermeyi gerektirirdi.

Hava alanına ulaştığında biletini onaylatıp valizini görevliye teslim etti. Daha uçağın kalkmasına 1 saatten fazla zaman vardı. Lay’in kişiliği böyleydi aslında her zaman temkinliydi. Her işini garantiye alırdı. Randevusu olduğunda en az 15 dakika önceden gider ortama alışmayı tercih ederdi. Sevdiği adamın tam aksine…

Diğeri ise son dakikaların adamıydı. Her işini son dakikada hallederdi. Gelişim umurunda olmaz, sonuç odaklı düşünür, yaşardı. Aksi halde birlikte olamazlardı. Lay en çok bu yönden farklı oldukları için birbirlerini tamamladıklarına inanırdı.

Biri ne kadar temkinliyse diğeri bir o kadar umursamazdı. Böylelikle ilişkilerindeki dengeyi koruyorlardı. Lay tüm uyuşukluğunu üzerine geçirdiği doktor önlüğüyle birlikte kenara bırakırdı. İşte o anlarda zaman kavramının önemi ortaya çıkardı. Her hamlenin ciddi nedenleri olabileceği, ‘acil’ kelimesinin tam anlamıyla dolu dolu kullanıldığı yerdi hastaneler, değil mi?

**2011 Ağustos**

Lay nöbet çizelgesini imzalayıp çıkmak üzereyken danışma bankosundaki hareketliliğe baktı. Bir kadın tüm sinirini zavallı uyku sersemi memurdan çıkarmaya çalışıyordu.  _“Yanındaki adamın ciddi bir sorunu olmalı”_ diye düşündü, onlara doğru yürümeye başladı. Yüzünden sızan kanı eliyle silmeye çalışıp her yere bulaştıran adam, Lay’e doğru döndü ve bıkkınlıkla başını kaldırdı. Beklenmedik şekilde bakışları buluştuğunda, bu anı hiç unutamayacaklarından ikisinin de haberi yoktu. Bu aşkın vücuda sızdığı ilk andı…

Lay koluna çarpıp yanından geçen Kai’yi fark etti. Esmer olan koşarak danışmadaki gürültücü ikilinin yanına gitti ve onlara bir şeyler söyledi. Hala bakışlarını Lay’den ayırmayan adamın kolunu tuttu ve onu acil kapısından sürükleyerek götürdü. Kadın ise aynı yerde söylenmeye devam ediyordu.

Nöbet çizelgesini imzalayıp, çaylak sığınağı dedikleri odalarına yöneldi. Bir an önce eve gidip uyumak istiyordu. Önlüğünü çıkarıp üzerini değiştirdi.  Neredeyse iki gündür aynı kıyafetler içerisindeydi ve bu hastane kokusunu evine taşımak istemiyordu. Dolaptan ceketini aldı, müzik çaların kulaklıklarını taktı ve ‘oynat’ tuşuna bastı. İşte şimdi özgürdü…

Hastaneden çıkarken danışmadaki çalışanlara dönüp gülümsedi, üzerindeki bakışlardan habersiz. Kai kapıdan çıkan adamın arkasından derin bir iç çekti. Yanındaki memnuniyetsiz arkadaşı ise hızla geçip giden güzelliğin ardından bakakalmıştı. Yanlarına gelmek için ayaklanan kadını görmezden gelerek sordu.

_“Sanırım yanağımdaki kesiğe pansuman yaparken beni öldürdün Kim Jong In”_

_“…”_

_“O geçen şey bir melek değil miydi?_

_Kimdi o?”_

Jong In melek kelimesiyle kimin kastedildiğini hemen anlamıştı.

_“Neden soruyorsun?”_

_“İnat etme Jong In, söyle işte, biliyorsun benden bir şey saklayamazsın.”_

_“Zhang Yixing, doktorlarımızdan ve üniversiteden arkadaşım”_

_“Arkadaşın mı? Yoksa benden vazgeçme sebebin mi?”_

Jong In acı bir tebessümle cevap verdi.  _“Beni çok iyi tanıyorsun değil mi?”_

_“Üzgünüm Jong In, ama o meleği sana bırakacağımı hiç sanmıyorum dostum”_  dedi adam ve koşarak hastaneden çıktı. Ardında endişeli bir arkadaş ve sinirli bir tek gecelik ilişki karakteri bırakmıştı. 

_“Piç kurusu haklı, lise hayatım onu sevmekle, üniversite hayatım Lay’i sevmekle geçti. Hala aynı durumda olmam ise tamamen içler acısı.”_  Kai kendi kendine mırıldanırken koluna yapışmış olan mini etekli kızı fark etti.

_“Beni eve bırakmaya ne dersin? İstersen evde doktorculuk oynamaya devam edebiliriz. Hem sen giden gerzekten çok daha yakışıklısın”_

Kai gülümseyerek kibarca reddetti kadını ve kolunu pençeleri arasından kurtarıp yeni başlayan nöbetine döndü.

Lay kulağındaki müziğe uygun ritimdeki adımlarıyla sokak lambalarının altından süzülerek evine doğru yürüyordu. Geceleri nöbetten çıkıp boş sokakları kendininmişçesine yürümek hep en büyük zevki olmuştu. Ortalıkta, sokağın hakimi gibi koşuşturan kediler ve onlara hükmeden Lay… Arkasından onu izleyen adam için oldukça eğlenceli bir görüntüydü.

Uyumadan önce bir şeyler yemek formunu koruma adına yanlış bir karardı ama karnının gurultusundan uyuyamayan bir Lay’den ise, şişko bir Lay daha kabul edilir gelmişti aç adama. Evinin yakınındaki markete girdi ve ramen için ödeme yapıp marketin önündeki masaya koydu ve bir sandalye çekip oturdu. Gözleri kapalı 200’e dek saymaya başladı. Lay için ideal pişme süresinin ayarı buydu.

Gözlerini açtığında, gözlerini ona dikmiş bakarken hastanedeki genci gördü ve korkarak sıçradı. Karşısında gülmekten kısılan gözlerle ona bakan adam bu gece gereğinden fazla eğlenmişe benziyordu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.   
> Görüşmek üzere...


	3. Bölüm 02

**2013 Temmuz**

Lay uçağın kalkmasına 15 dk kala, hala hava alanına gelemeyen sevgilisini beklerken aklından geçen anılarla gülümsüyordu.  _“Sanırım bu kez yetişemeyeceksin, son dakikaların kahramanı”_ diye düşündü.

Çantasından telefonunu alıp onu aramaya karar verdi. Kontrolden geçtiğini söylerse yoldaysa bile geri dönerdi belki. Telefon uzun süre çalmasına rağmen açılmayınca toplantı uzun sürdü herhalde diye düşündü. Mesaj atmaya karar verdi.

_“Toplantın uzadı sanırım. İnince seni ararım._

_Doktorun yanında değilken kendine çoook daha fazla dikkat et!_

_Bana seni merak ettirme!_

_Beni özle!!!_

_Not: Temizlikçiye not bıraktım yastık kılıfımı değiştirmeyecek ben dönünceye dek ona sarılabilirsin ;)_

_Seni seviyorum”_

Uçaktan inip telefonun açtığında ne mesaj ne de arama bildirimi olmadığını gördü.  _“Hala toplantıda mı acaba?”_  diye düşündü valizini beklerken. Taksiye bindiğinde dayanamayıp aradı sevdiği adamı. Gözlerine hücum eden yaşları geri itmek için başını yukarı kaldırdı, kendi kendine gülümsedi.  _“Şimdiden özledim galiba”_  diye mırıldandı.

Telefon yine açılmayınca endişelenmeye başlamıştı. Ama ailesini görünce aklı biraz olsun dağıldı. Yine de beklenen arama gelmediği ya da aramalarına cevap alamadığı için endişeleri katlanarak artıyordu. Sonunda, dayanamayıp şirketi aramaya karar verdi. Telefonun diğer ucundaki ses ne söylediğinin farkında değildi ya da kiminle konuştuğunun…

Lay beynindeki uğultudan sevgilisinin asistanına ait sesi duymakta güçlük çekiyordu. Bu sadece kötü bir şakaydı.  _“Hava alanına yetişmeye çalışırken geçirdiği kaza sonucu hastaneye kaldırıldı”_  ne demekti?  _“Ameliyatın hala devam ettiği ve durumunun ağır olduğu”_  anlamlı mıydı gerçekten?

Kazanın ardından yaklaşık bir hafta bilinçsizce yatmıştı Lay. Sakinleştiricilerle sürekli uyuması sağlanmıştı. Kai, bu süreci atlatabilmesi için haberi alır almaz yanına gitmiş, arkadaşının hızla iyileşip sevdiği adamın yanına dönmesini sağlamıştı.

Kore’ye döndüklerinde Lay’i daha zorlu günler bekliyordu. Önce sevgilisinin ailesiyle görüşmeliydi. Hiç istemese de bu görüşmeyi yapmak zorundaydı. Sevdiği adam bilinçsizce yaşam destek ünitesine bağlıyken elinden hiçbir şey gelmiyordu. Tek istediği her an onun yanında olmaktı. Bunun olabilmesi için de görmek bile istemediği insanların iznine ihtiyaç duyuyordu.

Zorlu geçen görüşmenin ardından karşılığında hiçbir şey almayacağını ve istemeyeceğini teyit etti. Çalıştığı hastaneye istifasını verip hayatını askıya aldı. Aynı hastanenin kişiye özel yoğun bakım odalarından birinde sevgilisinin yaşamına karşılık kendi hayatını bahis olarak sunduğunu fark etmeden, onun refakatçisi olmayı daha doğrusu hastanede yaşamayı seçti.

Zaman ilerledikçe bazı şeyler daha da zorlaşıyordu. Makinelere bağlı sürdürülen yaşantının oğulları için işkence olduğunu öne süren aile, bu eziyetin bitirilmesi konusunda Lay’e baskı yapmaya başlamıştı. İstemeyerek ikinci bir görüşme daha yapmak zorunda kaldı aileyle. Diz çöküp yalvardı sevdiği adamın hayatı için güç ve para delisi fanilere.

_“Bir yıl”_  dedi sevdiği adamın biçimli çenesini aldığı babası;  _“oğlum o makinelere bağlı yaşayacaksa, bu zavallı hali 1 yıldan fazla sürdürmene izin vermem”._  Ölümle savaşan kendi oğlu değilmiş gibi lütfeden ses tonuyla emir verdi duygusuzca. Ona yaşama hakkı tanıyarak üstünlüğünü kanıtladı belki de kendince. Bir babanın oğlundan nefret ettiğini gördü Lay. Güç için yok sayılan hayata, aşık olduğu adama acıdı. Yarısı şimdiden tükenmiş olan süreden, Lay’e arta kalan kısacık altı aydı. Beklediği mucizenin gerçekleşmesi için ona tanınan sadece altı ay…

Lay’e kalsa onu sonsuza dek bekleyebilirdi.

**2011 Ağustos**

Lay karşısında gördüğü gence baktı. Sağ yanağındaki bandaja bakılırsa hastaneyi ayağa kaldırmaları için önemli bir sebep yoktu. Karşısındaki genç başını hafice sola yatırıp kumralın yanağındaki çukura baktı.

_“Çok güzel”_

_“Anlamadım”_

_“Yanağındaki diyorum, çok güzel”_

Lay gamzesinin üzerinde gezdirdi parmaklarını, duyduğu karşısında kızarmasını engelleyemediğini biliyordu.

_“O çukuru her sabah görmek istiyorum sanırım.”_

Lay şaşkın bakışlarla süzdü adamı, ne demeye çalıştığını anlamak için zorladı uykusuzluktan yorgun düşmüş zihnini. Ama dediklerinin tek kelimesini anlamamıştı.

_“Yemeğini yemelisin, benim yüzümden rameninin tadı kötü olacak”_

Şaşkın çocuk olumlu anlamda başını salladı ve bakışlarını onu izleyen sarışından ayırmadan yemeğini yemeye başladı. Gözlerini karşısındaki güzellikten alamayan adam meleğinin yemek yerken de çok sevimli olduğuna kanaat getirmişti. Boğazını temizledi ve hayatının teklifini yapmak için derin bir nefes aldı.

_“Tıp okuduğuna göre zeki olmalısın._

_Az sonra sana bir teklifte bulunacağım._

_Hem teklifimi düşünüp hem yemeğini yiyebilirsin sanırım.”_

Lay ağzındakileri yutup cevap vermeye yeltenecekti ki, sarışın fırsat vermeden teklifini yaptı. Sonuna da tehdidini eklemeyi ihmal etmedi.

_“Her sabah sol yanımda gülümseyerek uyanır mısın? Bunca yıl yatağın sağında yatmamın nedeni günün birinde sana aşık olacağımmış anlaşılan._

_Teklifimi yemeğin bitinceye dek düşünebilirsin, daha sonra kabul edinceye dek aynı soruyu duyacağını sana garanti ederim._

_Bir fani meleğini bulduysa onu bir daha gözünün önünden ayırmamalı öyle değil mi?_ ” Dedi ve göz kırptı adam. Lay ise teklif karşısında boğazına kaçan yemeği öksürüp çıkarmaya çabalıyordu.

**2014 Temmuz**

Lay, hastanede yaşamaya başlama kararı sonrası ve bu süre zarfında Kai ile daha da yakınlaşmıştı. O hem doktor hem de hasta yakınıydı artık esmerin gözünde; mesleki paylaşımlarda bulunmanın yanı sıra, arkadaşı olarak da onu teselli etmek durumunda hissediyordu Kai kendisini. Lay’in kapandığı karanlık kutuya biraz olsun ışık sızabilmesi için elinden geleni yapıyordu.

Farklı zamanlarda hoşlandığı iki insanın birliktelikleri boyunca hep Lay’i kıskanmıştı. İlk aşkının aşık olduğu adam olduğu için; Kai’nin asla tadamadığı dudakları istediği kadar tadıp, sahiplendiği için; onun kollarında uyuyup yine onun kollarında uyandığı için; saçları, teni onun kokusuna bulandığı için kıskanmıştı. Ama şimdi anlıyordu ki asıl kıskanılması gereken bir türlü uyanmayan adamdı. Böyle bir sevgiyi hak etmek için ne yapmış olabilirdi?

Saatine baktı bu saatte uyanmıştır diye geçirdi içinden ve koşarak ikilinin odasına çıktı. Lay’in aşkına duyduğu saygı insancıl duyguların üzerine çıkmıştı artık, Lay yalnızca hayran olunabilecek biriydi onun için. Arkadaşı, Lay’i ilk gördüğü ilk an onun bir melek olduğunu anlamıştı. Kai ise bunu ancak şimdi anlayabiliyordu.

Odanın kapısına yaklaştı ve camlı bölümden içeri baktı. Lay, her sabah ki ritüelini yapıyordu. Sevdiği adamın tüm bedenini ıslak bezlerle silip temizliyor, yatış pozisyonunu değiştirerek vücudunun deformasyonunu engellemeye gayret ediyordu. Yarının onlar için son gün olduğunu, uyanmak için bu kabustan kurtulmak için saatleri kaldığını bilse de, gündelik işlerini tekrarlıyordu.

Lay sandalyesini yatağa daha da yaklaştırdı. Sonra her zamanki gibi yanına oturdu ve uyuyan adama bir şeyler anlatmaya başladı. Kai bu ana her tanık oluşunda Lay’in ne anlattığını merak etmiş, ama sormaya cesaret edememişti. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.   
> Görüşmek üzere...


	4. Bölüm 03

**2014 Temmuz**

Lay sandalyesini yatağa daha da yaklaştırdı. Sonra her zamanki gibi yanına oturdu ve uyuyan adama bir şeyler anlatmaya başladı. Kai bu ana her tanık oluşunda Lay’in ne anlattığını merak etmiş, ama sormaya cesaret edememişti.

Lay odayı yalnızca temel ihtiyaçları için terk eder, o da birkaç saatten fazla sürmezdi. Yine de uyuyan adamın karşısına geçip özlemle onu izleyişi insanın kalbini ısıtmaya yeterdi. Yine öyle anlardan biriydi.

Zayıf adamın yorgun bakışları, mermer heykelmişçesine yatan adamın yüzünde huzuru aradı. Uzun süre önce yitirdiğini bildiği halde hala aramaktan vazgeçmediği huzuru…

_“Ya uyanmazsan, ya bu sonsa…”_

Beyninde yankılanan düşünceler içerisinde boğuluyordu işte yine. Lanet kazanın üzerinden bir yıl geçmiş; ona tanınan sürenin son günü gelmişti.

Yatakta tepkisiz yatan bedene baktı.

_“Hep bu kadar soluk muydu tenin?_

_…_

_Çok beyazsın sevdiğim”_

Uzanıp elini tuttu uyuyan adamın. Yatağın kenarına koydu başını, kanı çekilmiş uzun, biçimli parmaklarla oynamaya başladı. 

Her gün yaptığı gibi, sevdiği adam çağrısına kulak versin diye konuştu. Tanışmalarını anlattı, ilk öpüşmelerini, ilk sevişmelerini daha sonra. Nasıl sevdiğini anlattı, nasıl sevildiğini de.

Ardından son konuşmalarını hatırlattı uyuyan adama. Onu özlemiş olması gerektiğini fısıldadı. Bu kadar özlemin fazla olduğunu, dönmesi gerektiğini, birlikte uyumadıktan sonra uykunun ne kadar anlamsız olduğunu hatırlattı. Onu bıraktığına inanmadığını fısıldadı yine.

En son uyanmayışına lanet etti. İlk zamanlarda olduğu gibi gürültülü değildi artık isyan edişleri. Ağlama krizlerine girmiyordu. Sakinleşmesi için iğnelere ihtiyaç duymuyordu.

Günden güne kabulleniyordu adeta bu gidişi. Belki de mesleği bu koşullara uygun olduğu için daha olgun karşılıyordu durumu. Doğum kadar ölüm de doğal değil miydi? Tek sorun bu gerçeği yaşayarak kabullenmek zorunda kalmış olmasıydı…

Hala ikiliyi izleyen kapının ardındaki esmer, biliyordu ki akşama dek Lay, başını o yataktan kaldırmayacaktı. Arkadaşının ölüme terk edilmesine saatler kalmıştı. O ise geride kalacak olan için endişelenmekten kendini alamıyordu.

Lay’in yanından ayrılmak istemiyor, kendisine bir şey yapmasından korkuyordu. Bir süre iznini kullanıp bu dönemi atlatıncaya ya da duruma alışıncaya dek onunla kalmayı önermeyi planlıyordu. Ama Lay’in bu öneriyi kabul etmeyeceğini bildiği için ona sormadan planını uygulamaya koymak daha mantıklı gelmişti. Bu gün izin işlemlerini halledecek, akşama da Lay duş almak için evine giderken ona eşlik edecekti. En azından teoriye takılmadan pratiğe dökmesi gereken düşünceleri bu yöndeydi.

Lay kapının önündeki tıkırtıyı duydu. Hep duyardı...

_“Davetsiz misafirimiz gelmiş sevgilim._

_Yine beni kontrol ediyor anlaşılan._

_Seninle de böyle ilgili miydi?_

_Onun ilk aşkı olduğunu söylemişti bir keresinde, sana açıldığını ve onu reddettiğini söylemişti. Bu hikayeyi senin ağzından dinlemek eminim çok daha eğlenceli olurdu._

_Kai…_

_Biliyorsun işte, espri yeteneği tartışılır”_  dedi ve tebessüm etti, gündüz uykusuna dalmadan önce.

Lay için günler, saatler önemini çoktan yitirmişti. Sadece sevdiği adamın yanında olmak istiyordu, ne daha azı ne daha fazlası…

Gözlerini araladığında havanın kararmak üzere olduğu fark etti. Uyurken farkında olmadan bıraktığı eli tuttu tekrar. İzin ister gibi yumuşak ses tonuyla konuştu.

_“Teşekkür ederim sevgilim. Uyuduğum en güzel uykulardan biriydi yine, yanında ve huzur dolu._

_Seni biraz yalnız bırakacağım, beni bekle ve beni özle, tamam mı?”_

Cümlesini bitirip saçlarını okşadı, soğuk bedenin. Odayı taradı gözleriyle, bir yıldır her gecesini bu odada, bu makine sesleri arasında geçirmişti. Yatan bedenin çizgi halindeki gözlerine baktı.

_“Beni dinlemediğin, sesimi duymadığın için değil. Sadece benden esirgediğin kahvenin en güzel tonu için seni affedememekten korkuyorum”_  eli saçlardan keskin hatlı çene kemiğine kayarken mırıldandı.

Oturduğu yerden kalktı ve bir süre karşısındaki kusursuzluğa daldı. Yontulan bir heykel kadar kusursuz hatları, alnına düşen yumuşak saçları, çizgi halindeki minik gözleri…

Pembeliğine hayran olduğu dudaklar canlandı hayalinde, belli belirsiz gülümsedi.

_“Çok güzelsin”_  dedi. Ceketini alıp odadan çıktı.

Dışarda kendisini bekleyen Kai’yi fark etmedi. Kai hastanenin kapısına dek sessizce takip etti Lay’i. Caddeye çıktıklarında taksi çevirmek istedi kumral genç. Kai havadaki eli yakaladı ve engelledi genç adamı.

Lay, onu gördüğüne şaşırmamış aksine, memnun olmuştu. Tüm bu zaman zarfında yaptığı her şey için ona minnettardı. Lay kadar olmasa da, Kai de sevdiği birini kaybetmek üzereydi. En yakın arkadaşını, hatta ilk aşkını kaybedecekti. Onun da anlayışa, teselliye ihtiyacı olmalıydı.

Otoparka inip, arabanın yanına gelinceye dek yakaladığı eli bırakmadı Kai. Lay de durumdan rahatsızlık duymadı. Uzun süredir yakın olduğu, kendini yanında rahat hissettiği ve konuştuğu tek insan o iken nasıl rahatsız olabilirdi. Kai kapıyı açtı ve Lay’e yol verdi. Tek kelime etmeden kendinden isteneni yaptı diğeri de.

_“Eğer senin için sakıncası yoksa şu dakikadan itibaren bir süreliğine birlikteyiz”_  dedi Kai. Karşısındakinden onay ya da izin beklediği söylenemezdi. Lay tebessüm etti.

_“Bu kadar ileri gideceğini düşünmemiştim._

_Psikiyatri okumalıydın belki de, henüz aklımı yitirmedim ama hala bu olasılık oldukça yüksek._

_Gerçi bileklerimi kesmem ya da ilaç içmem durumunda aldığın eğitim ve yaptığın pratiklerle şu halin daha kullanışlı”_

Kai istemsiz olarak hafifçe tebessüm etti.

_“Saçmalama. Sadece yaşadıkların kolay değil._

_Beni yanında olmak isteyen bir arkadaş olarak göremez misin?”_

_“Haklısın yaşadıklarımız kolay şeyler değil ve inan bana yanımda olduğun için sana minnettarım. Bir arkadaştan çok daha fazlasısın benim için._

_Eminim o da böyle düşünüyor.”_

Lay cümlesini bitirdiğinde uzun süre sonra ilk kez gözünden bir damla yaş süzülmüştü.

_“Eve mi gidiyoruz?”_

_“Bilmem sen bilirsin biraz hava almak ister misin?_

_Yarın çok daha zor bir gün olacak. Tüm aile sabah hastanede olacak.”_

_“Uyurken görmek istemeyip gelmeyenler, gidişini kutlamak için tam takım gelecekler öyle mi?”_

_“Öyle sanırım. Yarın her anlamda zor olacak.”_

_“Eve gitmek istemiyorum”_

_“Nereye gitmek istersin peki? Nehir kenarına inebiliriz ya da orman yoluna ya da istediğin her hangi bir yere gidebiliriz.”_

Lay gitmek istediği yeri söyleyip söylememek konusunda tereddütlüydü. Derin bir nefes aldı ve cevap verdi.

_“Yaşayan bir şey görmek istemiyorum ya da gezinen mutlu insanlar. Biran varsa evine gidebilir miyiz?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.   
> Görüşmek üzere...


	5. Bölüm 04

**2014 Temmuz**

Lay gitmek istediği yeri söyleyip söylememek konusunda tereddütlüydü. Derin bir nefes aldı ve cevap verdi.

_“Yaşayan bir şey görmek istemiyorum ya da gezinen mutlu insanlar. Biran varsa evine gidebilir miyiz?”_

_..._

Kai teklif karşısında şaşırsa da belli etmedi. Olumlu anlamda başını salladı.

Yol kenarındaki markete uğrayıp atıştırmalık birkaç şey ve bira aldıktan sonra arabaya döndü. Kısa ve sessiz yolculuğun ardından zayıf bedene baktı. Yanında oturmasına rağmen belli ki, geldiklerini anlayamayacak,  arabanın durduğunu fark edemeyecek kadar uzaktaydı aklı.

_“Geldik”_

_“Aaa, pardon dalmışım.”_

Önünde durdukları iki katlı, bahçeli, büyük eve baktı, kendi evlerini hatırladı. Kazadan önce birlikte yaşadıkları, salonda hala anılarının koşturduğu, yatak odalarında inlemelerinin yükseldiği, mutlu zamanlarının kilitli kasası…

Kai önde, o arkada kapının önünde geldiler. Esmer genç kapıyı açtı, geçmesi için kenara çekilip yol verdi. Lay, yüzüne çarpan yaşanmışlık dolu sıcak yuva kokusuyla sarsıldı. Bu kokuyu en son duyduğu yer yine onun yanıydı. Ne zamandır yuva tanımı mekan tariflemek yerine, kişiyi anlatır olmuştu.

_“Duş almak ister misin?_

_Ben de o sırada yiyecek bir şeyler ayarlarım.”_

Duyduğu teklifle anılarına yaptığı ilahi çağrı kesildi.

_“Duş, iyi fikir._

_Ama aç değilim. Aldığın atıştırmalıklar ve bira yeterli._

_Senin için de sorun olmazsa terasta oturabilir miyiz? Bu gece dolunay var, onu izlemek istiyorum”_

_“Nasıl istersen. Havlu ve temiz kıyafet çıkarayım. Sen duş alırken, yiyecek bir şeyler ve terası hazırlarım”_  dedi Kai, hızla üst kata çıktı.

Lay koşan çocuğun ardından baktı. Şu an anılarla dolu evinde, intihara teşebbüs etmesine izin vermediği için Kai’ye minnettar olmalı mıydı? Gerçekten bunu yapar mıydı, kendisi de emin değildi. Ama aklından o an için geçen minnet duygusunun nedeni buydu.

Soğuk duşun ardından terasta oturan esmerin yanına gitti.

_“Tüm gün sandalyede oturduğun için yerde oturmayı tercih edersin diye düşündüm”_  dedi Kai, oturduğu yer minderini pat patlayıp Lay’i yanına çağırırken.

Lay başını olumlu anlamda salladı ve kendine gösterilen yere, Kai’nin yanına oturdu. Diğeri gibi sırtını odanın duvarına yasladı, omuzlarının birbirine temasından ikisi de rahatsız değildi.

Kai bir şişe bira açıp Lay’e uzattı. Soğuk birasından aldığı yudumun ardından, pakette uzanıp bir sigara çıkardı ve yaktı. Ciğerlerine doldurduğu ilk nefesin ardından durakladı. Usulca dumanı dışarı verdi, gökyüzünde parlayan aya bakarak konuştu.

_“Yarın erkenden yanında olmak istiyorum, kimse gelmeden yanına gitmemiz mümkün mü?_

_Henüz vedalaşmadım._

_Umutlarımla oynarken, veda etmek için fırsatım olmadı.”_

_“İstersen şimdi de gidebiliriz, yanında kalmak istemediğine emin misin?”_

Kalkmak için hamle yapan gencin kolunu tuttu ve durdurdu zayıf olan.

_“Bu gecenin son gecemiz olduğunu bilerek yanında kalamam._

_Son kelimesinin ne kadar acı verdiğini bilip, uyumaktan korkarak ve sabah olduğunda onu benden alacaklarını bilerek yanında kalamam…_

_Buraya kadar…”_

Kai, Lay’i çok iyi anlıyordu. Hastanede kaldığı süre boyunca hep yanlarındaydı. O yatakta yatan da, kazayı geçiren de, ölümle boğuşan da Lay’di. Diğeri yalnızca uyuyordu. Bu onun değil Lay’in mücadelesiydi. Kai yanında oturan zayıf bedenin içindeki güçlü karaktere hayran olmanın yanında saygı da duyuyordu.

Üniversite yıllarında Lay’den hoşlandığını inkar etmiyordu. Şu an ise itiraf edemese de hissettikleri hoşlanmaktan fazlasıydı, içten içe bunu çok iyi biliyordu. Lay’in sevgisine, karşılık beklemeden beslediği bitmeye mahkum aşkına, aşık olmuştu. Üzülerek tanıklık ettiği umutsuz çırpınışlar kalbini acıtıyordu.

_“Nasıl istersen._

_Yarın erkenden hastaneye gideriz, istediğin gibi vedanı edersin.”_

_“Teşekkür ederim._

_Her şey için. Bunca zaman yanımda olduğun, bana destek olduğun için”_

_“Bundan sonra da öyle olacak. Yarın ve daha sonra ne zaman istersen, senin yanında, elini tutuyor olacağım”_  dedi ve Lay’in kırılacakmış gibi narin olduğuna inandığı elini tuttu.

Lay Kai’ye döndüğünde gözlerinin dolduğunu gördü. Kai konuşmasına izin vermeden devam etti.

_“Ağlamak istersen dayanacağın omuz olacağım. Sen arkadaşımsın. Hatta dediğin gibi arkadaştan çok daha fazlasısın._

_İlk aşkımın aşkısın, onun bana bıraktığısın”_  dedi, süzülen yaşları arasında başını eğdi acıyla gülümseyerek. İçi hüznünü saklama isteğiyle doluydu.

Lay bunun, kendi tebessümünden sonra gördüğü, en acı dolu gülümseyiş olduğunu kazıdı zihnine. Tahmin ettiği gibi, Kai’nin de canı acıyordu. Giden için, gidenin ardında kalan için, tüm yaşananlar için ve Lay’in bildiği ama bildiğini gizlediği hisler için canı acıyordu Kai’nin.

Büyük bir olgunlukla karşılıyordu Kai'nin duygularını. Üniversitedeyken de beğenirdi esmeri, ama beğeni karnındaki kelebekleri hareketlendirememişti işte. Bu ne Lay'in, ne Kai'nin suçuydu. Şu an hissettiği yakınlığı ve çekimi o zaman hissedememişti.

Soğuk ellerini yüzüne yaklaştırdı. Süzülen gözyaşlarını sildi. Avuçları arasındaki güzel yüzü kendine bakacak şekilde kaldırdı. Soğuk dudaklarını, kor gibi yanan dolgun dudaklara bastırdı.

Kai hissettiği baskıya cevap vermekte gecikmedi. Bilinçsizce kapanan gözleri ve ince beli kavrayan elleriyle minik bedeni kendisine çekti. Tüm bedeni dudaklarının üzerinde yavaş hareketlerle kayan kırılgan buz parçalarının tadına varmayı arzuluyordu.

Lay alışkın olduğu histen farklı olan bu duyguyu bildiği dokunuşla kıyaslamadan edemedi. Bildiği ama bir yıldır uzak olduğu…

Şeker tadı vaat eden pembe dudaklar canlandı zihninde. Alt dudağını dişleyişi, ağzının içinde gezinen, dişlerine dokunan yaramaz oyunlarla onu kışkırtan dil düştü aklına...

Zihnindeki doluluktan kurtulmak üzere öpücüğü derinleştirmek için hamle yaptı. Kai kesinlikle bu hamleyi beklemiyordu. Kollarını doladığı beden yavaşça hareketlenip kucağına tırmandığında mutlulukla pişmanlık arası sürekli değişen duygu çalkantılarıyla boğuşuyordu esmer genç.

Lay, yavaş hareketlerle bedenini kucağına oturduğu gence bastırmaya başladı. Kai zayıf bedende gezdirdiği dokunuşlarına cevap olarak, dudaklarının arasından sızmaya çabalayan dili derinliklerine kabul etti. Lay’in sigarasının cezbedici tadı ağzında yayılırken sarılışını sıkılaştırdı Kai.

Lay beynine akın eden görüntülere son vermek için öpücüğü sonlandırıp avuçları arasındaki yüzden uzaklaştı. Ay ışığının aydınlattığı yüzde soğuk parmak uçlarını gezdirdi  _"Kai"_  dedi, kendini ikna etmek istercesine.

Kai de farkındaydı Lay'in aklındaki karışıklığın ama üstelemek ya da reddetmek istemiyordu. Lay ne isterse ona uymaya karar vermişti. Hastaneden çıktıkları ilk andan itibaren her şeyi ona bırakmayı planlıyordu. Kalbini, ellerine bıraktığı gibi bedenini de ona sunuyordu. İster omzunda ağlasın, ister tırnaklarıyla parçalasın...

_"Şşşşşşt! Biliyorum Yixing. Anlıyorum hissettiklerini"_

Lay, gerçek adıyla seslenen çocuğun gözlerine mühürledi gözlerini. Eğilip  _"Jong In"_  diye fısıldadı kulağına.

_"Seni istemem yanlış mı Jong In?"_  diye sordu en masum haliyle. Kai beklemediği soru karşılığında yutkundu. Hala nemli olan saçları okşadı, başını omzuna yaslamasını sağladı. Lay’in sıcak nefesi boynunu okşarken cevap verdi.

_"Benim seni istemem ne kadar yanlışsa senin beni istemen de o kadar yanlış Yixing._

_Ama ben seni sevmekten hiç pişman olmadım. Sen başkasına aşıkken de, onun için mesleğini, hayatını hiçe sayarken de._

_Aksine seni sevmekle gurur duydum. Eşsiz bir insanı sevdiğime ikna ettin beni, farkında olmadan._

_Beni onu sevdiğin gibi sevmeyeceğini biliyorum ve bunu önemsemiyorum. Ben senin onu sevişine aşık oldum Yixing"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.   
> Görüşmek üzere...


	6. Bölüm 5 (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [FMV] EXO-K Moonlight (Türkçe Alt yazılı)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXO-Moonlight'ın çevirisi hikayenin tamamlanmasından sonra gelmişti ve sözlerin konuyla uyumu beni oldukça mutlu etmişti.

 

 

**2014 Temmuz**

_"Seni istemem yanlış mı Jong In?"_  diye sordu en masum haliyle. Kai beklemediği soru karşılığında yutkundu. Hala nemli olan saçları okşadı, başını omzuna yaslamasını sağladı. Lay’in sıcak nefesi boynunu okşarken cevap verdi.

_"Benim seni istemem ne kadar yanlışsa senin beni istemen de o kadar yanlış Yixing."_

...

Lay kollarını sardığı güçlü bedene daha fazla sokuldu. Esmer tenden yayılan kokuyla içi ısınıyordu.  Onun gibi vanilya kokmuyordu. Bu kokunun Lay’i sarhoş etmesi için çok erkendi belki… Ama yine de güzeldi. Hem artık o da vanilya kokmuyordu. Hastane kokuyordu, ölüm kokuyordu. Lay aklına gelen düşünceyle gözünden süzülen yaşı başını yasladığı omza sildi.

Omzundaki ıslaklığı fark etti Kai, ardından boynundaki yumuşak dokunuşu. Lay esmer tenin tadına bakarken, Kai içini gıcıklayan hisse ne kadar da aç olduğunu hissetti, usul usul gömlek düğmelerini çözen elden habersizdi.

Zayıf bedenle arasında engel oluşturan, kıyafetin altına yöneltti ellerini, korkak dokunuşlarla, tanımadığı teni keşfetmeye başladı. Teninde Lay’in dişlerini hissetmesiyle yarı sert durumdaki erkekliğinin hareketlendiğini anladı. Lay boynundan göğsüne indirdi dudaklarını. Sol göğüs ucunu dişledi önce, tadına baktı; ardından sağ göğüs ucunu buldu diliyle karanlıkta…

Bedeninin girdiği şekil nedeniyle altında sertleşen uzvu daha fazla hissediyordu artık. Esmer olanın onu nasıl istediğine, kalçaları şahit oluyordu, ağır ritimli yoklamalarla. Lay tahrik ettiği kadar tahrik olduğunun da farkındaydı. Sırtında gezinen yakıcı ellerden birinin kalçasına indiğini hissetti. Kai artık düşünmekten vaz geçmiş hisleriyle hareket etmeye başlamıştı. Lay’in çamaşırının içindeydi eli, parmaklarıysa daha ileri seviyeye geçmek için fırsat kolluyordu.

Esmerin yakıcı tenini, soğuk bedeniyle hissetmek istiyordu. Öpücüğü sonlandırıp Kai’den uzaklaştı. Gözlerinde cehennemi gördüğüne yemin edebilirdi. Şehvetle körüklenen aşkının ateşi, gözlerinden taşıyor gibiydi. Lay hızla tişörtünden kurtulup, onu çağıran dudaklara geri döndü. Bu kavuşmayla, Kai’nin içinde eksik bir parça tamamlanmıştı. Lay’in dudakları ona geri dönmüştü. Bu hamleden cesaret alarak Lay’in kalçasını sıkıp inleyişini duydu. Her aldığı tepki karşılığında, daha derine sürüklendiği tutku dolu gecede, boğulmakla yüzleşiyordu.

Lay dişleri arasındaki dolgun alt dudağı ısırırken, diğer yandan esmerin pantolonunun düğmelerini çözüyordu. Şehvet yalnızca esmer olanı ele geçirmemiş, önüne kumral genci de katmıştı. Kai, yeni duş almış bedenden yükselen kokuyu tanıyordu. Gözlerini kapattığında beyaz tende dans eden köpükleri görebiliyor, kendi duş jelinin Lay’in bedeninden süzülmesini hayal ediyordu.

Lay düğmeleri çözmeyi başardıktan sonra, zaman kaybetmeden çamaşırın içine soktu elini ve çabalamasına gerek olmadığını fark etti. Dişlerinin arasındaki dudağı bıraktı ve yavaş yavaş geri geri emekledi ve ayağa kalktı. Arkasını döndü. Önce Kai'ye ait olan eşofmanı, ardından çamaşırı sıyırdı bacaklarından. Manzara karşısında yerde oturan esmer erkekliğindeki sızlamayla yutkundu. Beyaz tenin ay ışığında şeffaflaştığına yemin edebilirdi. Lay başını hafifçe arkaya çevirdi, üzerindeki hayran bakışlardan cesaret aldı. Geri geri ilerleyip eğildi. Sırtı Kai’ye dönük olarak esmerin kucağına tekrar oturdu. Artık göğsü yerine, sırtı yanan tene temas ediyordu.

Kucağında kendine yer edinirken, kalçasında hissettiği sertliğin üzerinde usulca hareket edip, kısa aralıklarla sürtünüyordu.  Sırtında sertleşmiş göğüs uçlarını hissetti. Her hareketiyle esmerin nefes alış verişinin hızlandığının farkındaydı.

Kai, bir eliyle Lay'in kasıklarını okşarken, diğer elini göğsünde gezdiriyor; dudaklarını kar beyazı omuzdan ayıramıyordu. Lay ise ondan bir parça olmak için kıvranan erkekliği, kabul etmek için hareketlerini kontrol etmeye çalışıyordu. Bedenini hafifçe yukarı kaldırdı önce, ardından hissettiği sızıyla usul usul derinliklerine kabul etti esmer olanı.

Lay canının yanmasından mı, yoksa yaşadığı duygusal çalkantıdan mı bilinmez, akmayan gözyaşlarının yasağını kaldırmış, günahıyla birlikte süzülmelerine izin vermişti. Bu anı görmesini istemediği için Kai'ye arkasını dönmüştü. Ayın, tüm çıplaklığını gözler önüne sererek, onu sorgulayan ışıklarına, günah çıkarmayı tercih etmişti.

Kai hissettiği kapana kısılmışlık hissiyle, omuzdaki dudakların yerini dişlerine bıraktı. Lay omzundaki dişleri hissetti. Bir elini geriye attı, Kai'nin saçlarını yakaladı, daha fazla canını yakması için genci omzuna, kendini ise gencin kasıklarına bastırdı. Kai'nin dişleri beyaz tene batarken erkekliği zayıf bedenin derinliklerinde ilerliyordu.

Kai aldığı hazla başını geriye atarak, derinden gelen inlemeyle tuttuğu nefesini bıraktı. Bedenine hükmedebilecek gücü kalmamıştı. Ellerini narin bedene ait kalçanın iki yanına sabitledi. Lay ise kollarını geriye atıp esmerin boynuna doladı. Böylece teslimiyetini ilan etmiş oldu. Kontrol artık Kai'ye geçmişti. Önce ağır ritimlerle yavaş yavaş yukarı aşağı hareket ettirdi zayıf bedeni.

Lay hissettiği doluluğun zevk vermeye başladığı andan itibaren esmerin boynuna doladığı kollarını sıkılaştırmıştı. Bedeni gibi tepkileri de kontrolü dışındaydı. Esmer ritmini arttırmaya başladıkça, Lay'in nefes alış verişi hızlandı. İstemsizce çıkardığı sesler anlaşılır inlemelere dönüştü.

Kai’nin yönlendirmesiyle kazandığı ritmi arttırarak, bedeninin daha hızlı hareket etmesini sağlıyordu. Kai geriye doğru attığı başını yeniden Lay’in omzuna gömdü. Tenine hapsolmak istercesine kokladı narin boynu. Beyaz tenden yayılan koku değildi ya da duş jeli değildi ortama hakim olan koku. İki bedenin bütünleşmesi sonucu, aralarındaki kimyanın havayı ele geçirmesiyle yayılan, o mükemmel kokuydu bu. Lay’in Kai’ye ait olduğunu kanıtlayan koku…

Lay hissettiği zevk dalgasıyla kısa süreli kasılmalar yaşamaya başlamıştı. Bedeninde gezinen eller, kasılmalarının ritmi ve süresi üzerinde söz sahibiydi.

Kai göğüs ucuyla oynuyor, Kai göbeğini okşuyor, kasığındaki yumuşak dokunuşun adı yine Kai. Kai, Kai, Kai…. İnlemeleri arasında, zihninde yankılanıyordu bu isim, ama dudaklarından dökülemiyordu.

İki beden de sona yaklaştığının farkındaydı. Lay başını geriye atarak Kai’nin omzuna yasladı. Önüne serilen beyaz boyna karşı koyamadı esmer olan. Dudaklarının arasına hapsetti, tenin en ulaşılabilir yerini. Lay yaslandığı bedenden güç alarak hareketlerini iyice hızlandırdı. Kai ellerini narin kalçanın iki yanına yerleştirdi hızlanan hareketlerin sertleşmesini sağladı. Lay, her darbeyle biraz daha yükseldiğini hissediyordu. Kai ise zaten zirvedeydi ve bu anı uzatma isteğiyle, nafile çaba içerisine girmişti. Lay içgüdüsel olarak bir eliyle Kai’nin saçlarını asılırken, diğer eliyle kendi erkekliğini kavramış, boşalma isteğine karşı koyamıyordu. Bedenindeki kasılmalar kısa süreli sarsıntılara döndü ve Lay dudakları arasından dökülen belli belirsiz kelimelerle boşaldı.

_“Özür dilerim._

_Sehun”_

Kai uzatmaya çabaladığı zevkin sonuna geldiğinde, sevdiği adamın adını mırıldandı, beyninde yankılanan, az önce duyduğu isme inat.

_“Yixing”_

Kasılmaların tümüyle sona ermesini bekledi ikili, ardından Kai kucağında nefesi henüz düzene girmemiş olan zayıf bedeni sarmaladı güçlü kollarıyla. Lay’in sevişirken  _“Sehun”_  demiş olmasını umursamayarak. O da biliyordu bu yaşadıkları seks değildi. Tek çıplak olan bedenleri değildi. Ruhlarının teşhirini yapmış ve sahiplenmişlerdi birbirlerini. Lay, Kai’ye sığınmıştı, Kai koşullar ne olursa olsun onu kabul edeceğini söylemişti. Koşullar ortadaydı.

Sabah aşık olduğu adamın ölümünü izleyecek olan melek ona sığınmayı, onu sevmeyi seçmişti. Bu düşünceyle kollarındaki bedeni daha sıkı sardı. Göğsündeki başının üzerine bir öpücük kondurdu. Lay zihninin bu kadar berrak olmasına şaşırmıştı. Kaçacakmış korkusuyla sarmalanışına gülümsedi. Göğsünü ve göbeğini okşayan elleri tuttu.

_“Kim Jong In, korkma. Sev sadece. Seninim artık”_  dedi. Başını kaldırıp hafifçe yan çevirdi. Saçlarındaki dolgun dudaklara uzantı. Masum küçük bir öpücük verdi ve gözlerine bakarken tekrarladı “seninim”.

Kai ellerinin üzerindeki ellerle mücadele etti ve parmaklarını birbirine kenetledi.

_“Zhang Yixing, artık benim”_  diye mırıldandı kendi kendine ve ekledi.  _“Seni tüm sınırları zorlayan bir sevgiyle seveceğim ve asla ama asla yanımdan ayırmayacağım. Seni asla bırakmayacağım”_  dedi. İçten içe ölüme meydan okuyarak.

Bir süre üzerlerinde oturdukları minderin örtüsüne sarındılar ve karanlık gecenin ayla sevişmesini izlediler, bedenlerinin birbirinden kopup ayrılmasına izin vermeden. Lay bir süre güvenle uyudu güçlü kolların arasında. Günün aydınlanmasından az önce Kai eğilip saçlarındaki kokuyu içine çekti, açıkta kalan boyna yöneldi. İpeksi beyaz teni öptü. Usulca kulağına fısıldadı.

_“İlk aşkımıza veda etmek için hazır mısın Yixing?”_

Lay gözlerini açmadan başını çevirip dudaklarını Kai ile birleştirdi önce, ardından fısıltıyla cevap verdi.

_“Yanımda olduğun sürece...”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.   
> Görüşmek üzere...


End file.
